


Could It Be (Or Is It All A Dream)

by MzIndyBabii



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: Enemies, F/F, Lovers, Music, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzIndyBabii/pseuds/MzIndyBabii
Summary: Cookie and Anika don't hate each other! But they can't quite figure out what they are feeling. Can they really be friends? Or will they be more?
Relationships: Anika Calhoun/Cookie Lyon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 412





	1. Figuring THIS Out Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I would try my hand at a little Boo Boo Cookie Fanfic. Enjoy! 😘

They stand in Lucious' office arguing. It's all Cookie and Anika ever do. Most of the time they don’t even know what they are arguing about. But Lucious always makes sure they fight with each other instead of with him. Cookie has had enough. "Lucious, keep your bitch in line." She says while giving Anika a stare down. She walks to the door and yells, "I'm going home. I'm sick of you and her." She leaves.

Lucious grins at Anika. He always has this smug look on his face after one of Cookie and Anika's fights. Anika tries not to look defeated. She goes toe to toe with Cookie, but for some reason Cookie's words always cut her deep. While her words don't seem to phase Cookie at all. "So, you're just going to let her call me out my name, Lucious?" Anika asks staring at him. Lucious throws his hands up. "Cookie is going to be Cookie. And you're not my problem anymore. You work for me. That's all, right?" Anika rolls her eyes and storms out of the office. Lucious didn't defend her when they were a couple, why would he do it now? 

Lucious laughs. Spinning around in his chair. "All these broads are crazy. We didn't get anything accomplished. I got a label to run and all they want to do is bicker." 

Anika goes to her office. She's mad. She's tired of Lucious pitting her and Cookie against one another. He does it on purpose. He knows how much Cookie hates her. Not every fight between her and Cookie is his fault, but most of them are. He tries to hide it, but he enjoys seeing the two women bickering. Anika is massaging her temples. She has a migraine. She thinks maybe she should have done like Cookie and went home. She needs to get some work done though. She pops some Aspirin then begins typing away on her laptop. 

Cookie walks in her house and lets out a loud scream. She's frustrated. She made Jamal jump. "Boy, why are you in my house?" She asks her son. "Ma, what are you screaming about? You scared the shit out of me."

"Watch your mouth, Jamal." Cookie gives him a look and he apologizes. "Your daddy and that damn Boo Boo Kitty. We can't get anything done because they always think their ideas are better and that everything they say is right."

Jamal laughs and Cookie slaps him upside the head. "Ain't shit funny boy. Empire will suffer if we can't get it together." He looks at her like he has something to say. "Spit it out, Jamal." Cookie says when she notices him staring. She always knows when he has something to say.

"I don't understand y'all. You, dad, and Anika hate each other. How did y'all think this was going to turn out?" 

Cookie shakes her head. "Jamal, Empire is mine too. I won't let my hate for your daddy run me out of what's mine. And I don't hate Anika. She just irritates me." Cookie stops talking and is looking down at her hands. Her fingers playing with each other. Jamal doesn't know what to say. He has never heard his mom say she doesn't hate Anika before. He has never heard her call Anika by her actual name. "Does Anika know that you don't hate her? I'm sure she thinks it. You treat her the same way you treat dad and we all know you hate me. You probably treat Anika worse. Today is the first time I've heard you call her by her name."

Cookie shrugs. Does Anika really think Cookie hates her? Does Cookie really treat Anika that bad? Cookie sits there with a sad look on her face. Jamal has given her a lot to think about. Her and Anika don't get along but Cookie doesn't want the younger woman thinking she hates her. Jamal sees how his words have affected his mom. He turns the TV on. "Let's catch up on our shows. That's why I'm here." Jamal says. Cookie sits back on the sofa next to him and lays her head on his shoulder. Her boys always make a frustrating day better.

Anika is finally home. It's been a long day. All she wants is a glass of wine and her tub. Luckily, she doesn't have to be back at Empire until Monday. For the next two days she doesn't even want to think about Empire. She usually brings work home, but she needs a break. 

She starts her bath water then walks to the kitchen to get a glass of wine. She takes her glass into the bathroom and sits it beside the tub. She lights some candles and then undresses. 

Anika is laying in the tub enjoying the peace and quiet. She gulps down most of her wine. Her eyes are heavy. She's tired. Today took a lot out of her. Arguing with Lucious and Cookie is a job in itself. She doesn't know why she lets Cookie affect her mood so much. Lucious, she can just ignore, but Cookie makes her feel a way she can't explain. She sighs and before she knows it, she's drifting off to sleep in the tub.

_**Cookie rubs her shoulders while she takes her bath. "That feels so good, Cookie. I needed this. Your hands have the magic touch." She kisses Anika on the back of her neck and continues to massage her shoulders. Anika moans. Suddenly, Cookie stops and moves to the side of the tub. Anika's eyes are closed and she wonders why she doesn't feel the older woman's touch anymore. "Why did you stop?" She asks. But then she lets out a loud gasp when she feels Cookie's hand between her legs.** _

_**She opens her eyes and Cookie smiles at her. She opens her legs a little wider so Cookie can have better access. Cookie rubs her center. Anika likes it because she starts to grind her hips making Cookie's touch more aggressive.** _

_**Cookie slips two fingers inside Anika and Anika shrieks. She grabs both sides of the tub. Cookie's fingers feel so good inside of her. Cookie moves her fingers faster and harder in and out of Anika. Over and over. Anika can feel the pleasure building up inside of her. Her orgasm is quick and hard. Her body is shaking. Her eyes closed. "That was amazing."** _

The water is cold and that wakes Anika up. She looks around in complete shock. Did she just imagine Cookie there with her? Did she just imagine Cookie touching her? "I have to stop drinking." Anika says to herself. But the wine doesn't make Anika think about Cookie in such a way. It's always been there in the back of her mind. 

She gets out the tub, dries off, drinks the rest of her wine from her glass, and goes to bed. She's laying in bed thinking about what just happened. Or what didn't happen. She's confused and still has a headache, so she sticks a pillow between her legs and tries to go to sleep. Hopefully, not with Cookie in her dreams. 

The weekend went by fast. Too fast. Anika is sitting in her office when Lucious walks in. "Do you ever knock?" She asks looking up at him. "Every office here belongs to me. I don't have to knock." Lucious says bluntly. "What are you doing anyway? You busy?" He asks. She sighs and then asks, "Why? What do you need Lucious?" 

"I just thought I could take you out to lunch. Then maybe dessert after." He grins. Anika rolls her eyes. "I brought my lunch and Lucious you will no longer get any of my dessert. Better go find Cookie." She regrets that last part. "Cookie is busy. I already tried." He laughs. "Get out of my office Lucious." 

Lucious leaves. Anika sits back in her chair and wonders why she's happy Cookie turned Lucious down too. She still hasn't sorted out her sex dream that featured Cookie. Cookie hates her and although she doesn't hate Cookie, she doesn't think of Cookie like that. Not sexually. Or does she?

Anika hears a knock at her door. "Come in." Of all people, Cookie walks in. Anika's guard instantly goes up. "What can I do for you, Cookie?" Anika says with an attitude. It's a defense mechanism. Be rude to Cookie before Cookie is rude to her. "I just thought we could talk. But if you're bus..." Anika cuts Cookie off. "No, I'm not. I'm sorry. Lucious just left out of here and you know how that goes." Cookie laughs and asks, "Did he try to make you his dessert too?" She smiles at Anika. Anika is staring at her. She's never seen the older woman look so calm around her. It's nice. Cookie's eyes are usually dark and demoralizing, but this time they are soft and comforting.

Cookie is still smiling at her and it makes Anika feel a little uneasy. Especially after the dream she had about Cookie. "Sit down. What did you want to talk about?" Cookie takes a seat in the chair in front of Anika's desk. "I don't hate you Anika." Cookie says and Anika looks at her funny. She continues. "Jamal told me this weekend that he thought I hated you. And that you think the same thing. But I don't. I just hate our situation. Neither one of us is with Lucious but it still feels so unpleasant when we’re in the same room. The fights, the thrown jabs, the name calling." She grins when she thinks about all the things she has called Anika.

Anika is sitting there stunned. She doesn't even know how to reply. Cookie has never been nice to her. And like Jamal, she did think Cookie hated her. She finally opens her mouth and words just come out. "I don't hate you either Cookie. I just thought you hated me because I was the woman taking your place in Lucious' life. I never felt like I did anything wrong to you, but the tension was there from the very first day we met. You threw daggers and they were all aimed at me. I didn't understand why. You didn't even know me or try to get to know me."

"You're right." Cookie says and then laughs at Anika's expression. "Yes, I said it. You're right. This time." They both laugh. "I can try to blame everything on Lucious but it was me too. I wanted to hate you. I got out of jail and you had everything I wanted. Lucious, the job, time with my sons that I had missed. But none of that is your fault and I'm sorry. I just want us to be in a better place. Empire is good, but we can make it great if we really work together." 

Anika is speechless. "Snap out of it, Boo Boo Kitty. I mean Anika." Cookie says with a smile. "I actually don't mind it when it's not said with so much malice behind it." Anika says then smiles back at Cookie. "OK. Enough of the sentimental crap. I'm going see a young man at a club tonight that I think would be perfect for Empire. You want to go?" Anika fixes her mouth to answer but nothing comes out. "So that's a no?" Cookie asks. "No. I mean, sure. I'm more into the business side of things but if you want the company, I'll tag along."

Cookie stands up from the chair. Anika gives her a quick once over. Cookie is radiant. No matter how much they argued, Anika could never not notice Cookie's beauty. "Cool. I'll text you the details. Bye Anika." Cookie says and winks at Anika as she leaves out of the office.

Anika sits there in a daze. Was that real? Why did she have butterflies in her stomach the whole time Cookie sat in front of her? Why did Cookie's wink at her send a tingle through her body? "Oh, my God. Not only do I not hate Cookie. I actually like Cookie. I may even have feelings for Cookie." Anika thinks to herself. She sighs and then gets back to work. She smiles when she sees that Cookie sent her a text. 

_**Cookie: The Iridium. 8:30. He goes on at 9. Hope that's not too late. See you tonight. 😉** _

Cookie is walking through the halls of Empire. "Ma!" Hakeem calls out to her. "Boy what?" He laughs. "Why you always got an attitude?" She rolls her eyes. "I'm busy. So, what do you want Hakeem? I don't want to hear anything about your fast tail girlfriends."

"Come on, Ma. I'm single. I want you to listen to a song." 

"Tomorrow Hakeem. I gotta go." Cookie walks off and Hakeem goes the other way. Cookie sees Lucious and turns and goes in a different direction before he has a chance to see her. Cookie calls her driver and tells him to meet her at the side door of Empire. She doesn't want anyone else interrupting her escape. She just wants to get home. She has to find something to wear tonight.

Cookie has clothes all over her bed. It's never hard for her to pick an outfit. She looks good in everything. She sits on her bed and then lays back on it. Why is tonight so different from any other night? Why does it feel like she's getting ready for a date? A date with Anika. She laughs at herself. "Cookie, it's just Boo Boo Kitty. Get it together." She has to give herself a little pep talk. She gets up and starts to get ready.

Anika is standing outside of Iridium. She texts Cookie to see if she is already there. Cookie texts back and says she's 5 minutes away. Cookie is always late. Anika stands on the wall right outside the club. She doesn't want to go in without Cookie. She's nervous. She doesn't know why she's nervous. It's just Cookie. They are coming here for business. She gets out of her head and notices Jamal walking into the club. She didn't know Cookie invited him too. 

Cookie's SUV finally pulls up. Her driver gets out and opens her door. Cookie gets out of the vehicle and all Anika can do is stare. Cookie looks good. Anika and Cookie's taste in clothes differ a lot, but Cookie looks amazing in her little black dress. She walks up to Anika and Anika doesn't even notice. She's lost in her thoughts again. "Earth to Kitty." Cookie says while waving her hand in front of Anika's face. Anika snaps out of it. "I'm sorry. I don't know where my mind was." She knows exactly where her mind was, but Cookie doesn't need to know.

Cookie hugs Anika. "Thanks for coming. I didn't want to come alone, but I didn't want to be bothered with my normal crew, not even my boys." Cookie smells great and Anika gets caught up in her scent. Cookie notices Anika hasn't let go. She grins. "You ready, Kitty?" Cookie asks her and Anika finally moves back from their embrace. "I thought you invited Jamal. I saw him go in just a little while ago." Cookie shrugs. "He must be with his friends. I only invited you." She looks at Anika with a smirk. 

Cookie grabs Anika's hand and they head into the club. They go over to the bar. "You want a drink?" Cookie asks but Anika is too focused on Cookie still holding her hand that she doesn't answer. Cookie orders them both a Long Island Iced Tea. Something smooth and light. They still have work tomorrow. 

Cookie reaches Anika her drink and then they go find a seat by the stage. Not too close though. The club is packed on a Monday. But it's a nice crowd. A nice vibe. "Why are you so quiet, Kitty?" Cookie can see that the younger woman seems nervous. Anika doesn't even look at her. Cookie puts her hand on Anika's knee to get her attention. Anika finally looks over at her. Cookie smiles. Anika loosens up as Cookie's hand rubs her knee in a soothing way. She can feel her panties getting wet just from the contact. 

"Coming to the stage is a young man who needs no introduction. Not here anyways. Mr. Marcus Black. Show him some love people." The DJ announces. Cookie leans over and tells Anika this is the guy they are there to see. Anika sighs when Cookie moves her hand. She's both sad and relieved. She crosses her legs to settle the tingling sensation between them.

The young man can sing, but Anika can't help but to stare at Cookie's thigh. Her dress raised up as she sits. She shakes her head and then starts to listen to Marcus again. He sounds incredible. Cookie is caught up into his voice. Sipping on her drink and swaying to the music from her chair. He's done and the DJ starts to play music again. Cookie looks at Anika and asks if she wants to leave. 

"Let's stay a little longer. We can always get a late start tomorrow." Anika answers and they laugh. She's enjoying this time with Cookie. She doesn't want the night to end. Jamal spots his mom and Anika. He's shocked to see them together and not fighting. "Hey Ma! What are you doing here?" 

"We came to watch the young man that just got off the stage." He looks over at Anika. Then back at his mom. "Let's dance." He pulls both women up and out onto the dancefloor. They are all dancing and having a good time. A slow song comes on and Anika ends up behind Cookie.

Jamal eyes grow wide at how close the two women are. Cookie swaying to the music and singing along. Anika practically on Cookie's ass. But Cookie doesn't seem to mind. Anika wants to hold on to Cookie's waist but that would be crossing the line. Jamal sees how Anika is looking at his mom. He laughs then bumps Anika closer into Cookie. She gives him a look. Cookie turns around and smiles at Anika. She moves closer to her and whispers, "Let's get out of here." Anika is frozen. Cookie is too close to her. 

Cookie turns back to her son and tells him they are leaving. Jamal hugs his mom and Anika bye. He goes back over to his friends. Still in shock at what he thinks he just witnessed. But he'll have that talk with his mom tomorrow. Cookie grabs Anika's hand and they walk out the club. 

They are standing outside of the club waiting for Cookie's SUV to pull up. "How did you get here?" She asks Anika. "I grabbed a cab. I wasn't sure if I would drink so I was just being safe. I'll grab another one."

"That's crazy. We can drop you off. And we can talk about Marcus." Cookie’s SUV pulls up and the two ladies get into the back.

It's quiet at first. Cookie staring at Anika and Anika staring out the window. "So, what did you think of Marcus? His voice is perfect for Empire. I saw him perform at a show a few weeks ago and I fell in love." Anika turns to look at Cookie. Cookie is talking and Anika is just staring at her lips. The older woman notices that Anika isn't really listening to her. She licks her lips then sensually bites her bottom lip. Anika let's out a low giggle. She wonders if that little tease was for her. She starts talking. 

"He was great. I think he would really fit at Empire. You have a good eye and ear for talent." Cookie laughs. "So, you were listening to me." They pull up to Anika's place. The driver gets out to go open her door. She leans over and places a kiss right at the edge of Cookie's mouth. "Tonight was fun. I hope we can do it again. See you tomorrow, Cookie." She hops out the SUV and walks into her apartment building. 

Cookie is sitting there with a smile on her face. Did she just go on a date with Anika? This is crazy. Cookie had her girl on girl action in prison, but Anika? This couldn't be happening. Her ex-husband's ex? She gets home, showers, then goes straight to bed with Anika on her mind. She doesn't know it, but she's on Anika's mind too. 

The next day at the office Cookie has a meeting with Lucious, Andre, and Anika. Cookie is still tired. She can't hang out all night then get up early for work. But Anika looks like she got 12 hours of sleep. Andre and Lucious are going on and on about something, but neither Cookie nor Anika is listening. "So, what do you two think?" Andre asks. Looking at his mom and Anika. Anika and Cookie look at each other then laugh. They know that neither one of them was paying attention. 

Lucious and Andre notice the strange way the two ladies are acting. "Whatever you think works best Andre is good enough for me." Cookie tells her son. "What the hell is going on with you two?" Lucious asks. He's used to seeing the two women going at each other's throat. They ignore him. Then Anika starts telling Andre about the young man who her and Cookie heard sing last night. She was babbling and Cookie thought it was the cutest thing ever. "You two went out last night, together, and both of you are still here today?" Lucious asks while laughing. 

Cookie gets up to leave and Anika stares at her. She kisses Andre on the cheek and says bye to Anika. "I don't get a bye, Cook?" Lucious asks and throws a piece of paper her way. Cookie leaves. Anika starts to gather her things and tells Andre they can talk more later. "So, you're not going to say bye either?" Anika ignores Lucious and walks out the conference room. Andre looks at his dad and says, "They both hate you." They laugh and leave to go have an early lunch. Jamal and Hakeem are meeting them at the restaurant. 

Cookie is sitting at her desk when she hears a knock. Her face lights up and then in walks Porsha. Cookie was hoping it was Anika. She doesn't know why she was hoping it was Anika. She just saw Anika a few minutes ago. Porsha is complaining about something Becky did. "You are two grown ass women. Work it out. And get out of my office." Porsha gives Cookie a dirty look but turns around and leaves. 

Cookie leans back in her chair. She's still tired from being out too late last night. She drifts off to sleep. 

_**Anika is massaging Cookie's feet. "You don't know how good this feels, Kitty." Cookie moans. Anika can see her panties underneath her skirt. She takes Cookie's foot and moves it over so her legs can spread more and she can get a better view. Anika is wishing Cookie didn't have these panties on.** _

_**She lifts Cookie's other foot into her lap and starts to massage it. Her head is cocked back in the chair and her eyes are closed. She's enjoying this so much. Anika starts to work her way up Cookie's leg. She massages her thigh. Anika's hands now almost under her skirt.** _

_**She touches Cookie's center and starts to rub it with one finger over her panties. Cookie's panties are wet. She's already moist. Anika slips her hand into her panties. Cookie moans. She starts to grind her hips to the rhythm of Anika's strokes. "I need this so bad. Don't stop, Kitty. Cookie continues to grind her lower area on Anika's hand. Moaning louder. She's about to come.** _

"Cookie." Anika says. Cookie wakes up and rubs her eyes. She smiles when she sees Anika in front of her. "She sits up in her chair and fixes her dress that is a little raised. "I knocked but you didn't answer so I just came in. I heard you moan I thought something was wrong." Anika says. "Just a bad dream I guess." But that dream was anything but bad. Anika doesn't tell Cookie that she saw her grinding against the chair. Cookie's wet daydream is safe with her. 

"You needed something?" Cookie asks as Anika is taking a seat. "No, just was checking in on you. I noticed in the meeting earlier how tired you were. But I see you got a nap in." They laugh. "My old ass can't hang." Cookie says. "Cookie you're not old." She also wants to mention Cookie's perfect ass, but she keeps that to herself. 

"Last night was fun. Thanks for the invite." Anika says all giddy, but Cookie is reading a text and has a strange look on her face. "Is everything ok, Cookie?"

"Jamal sent me a cryptic ass text and I was just trying to figure out what in the hell he's talking about." She puts her phone down then finally really looks at Anika. "You look cute today, Kitty." 

"I look cute every day, Cookie." She smirks and Cookie has no objection. Cookie neither Anika knows what's going on. Are they flirting? "Well, I'm going to let you get back to your nap. It looked like it was a good one." She winks at Cookie and leaves. 

Did Anika see more than she told Cookie she saw? Cookie shakes her head and then picks up her phone to call Jamal. But just as her finger is about to press his name he walks into her office. "Boy, do you knock? Don't make me slap you in the back of the head. And what is this weird ass text about?"

"You and your girlfriend!" Jamal says while laughing. Cookie looks at him crazy. "I just saw Anika leave." Cookie sighs. "And? She works here just like I do. We work together, stupid." Jamal laughs and it's irritating him mom. 

"So, did you two go home together last night?" Cookie is confused. What does Jamal mean by that? "We dropped her off at her apartment and then I went home. Boy, what is wrong with you?" Jamal has a grin on his face and Cookie doesn't like what he's implying. 

"I guess you don't hate Anika. You two were quite cozy last night. Holding hands and y'all even danced together."

"We danced with you fool." Cookie blurts out. But she knows exactly what Jamal is talking about. She just doesn't want to be having this discussion with her son. She doesn't even really know what's happening or how she feels about Anika.

"Well, I have to go to the studio. I'll talk to you later." He kisses Cookie on the cheek and leaves. Then here comes Hakeem. "You ready, Ma?" He asks and she looks lost. "You said you would listen to my song." He whines. 

"I know what I said boy. Let's go." Cookie doesn't really want to go but she thinks this might take her mind off Anika. Lately, her mind is always on Anika. Lucious pops in to listen to Hakeem's song. Cookie is already annoyed with his presence. "Hey Cook." She rolls her eyes and speaks. She once loved this man and now him being in the same room with her works her nerves. He sits next to her and then Hakeem starts his song. They both like it. "That sounds great, Keem." His mom tells him. "What you think, Pop?" 

"It's hot, son." Then Lucious starts to tell Hakeem what he would change. Cookie tells her son bye and then leaves. She does not want to listen to Lucious tell Hakeem how to screw up his song. 

Cookie is walking down the hall and spots Anika talking to Andre. She wants to go over but she goes to her office instead and gets her stuff to leave. She didn't get any work done today, but she's ready to go home. 

Anika sees Cookie leaving. She pulls out her phone while still talking to Andre. She sends Cookie a quick text.

_**Kitty: You look great today. I hope you get some rest.** _

Cookie just smiles at the text and leaves it on read. She doesn't know how to reply. She goes home and goes straight to bed. 

Cookie hasn't been in the office in days. Anika is starting to worry. She's been texting Cookie but gets no reply. All her texts are just left on read. She had asked Jamal and he just said his mom was sick. That can mean a lot of things. 

It's Friday and Anika decides she's going to have a 3-day weekend. Empire will not see her until Monday. Cookie is still on her mind but if Cookie's boys aren't worried it can't be anything serious. Anika has her glass of wine and is watching a movie. Snuggled up on her sofa in her blanket. She still has on night clothes and doesn't plan on putting on regular clothes all weekend. 

Her phone vibrates on the table. She picks it up and smiles big when she sees it's a text from Cookie. She opens it. 

_**Cookie😝: Why aren't you at work, Kitty?** _

_**Kitty: If I knew you were back, I would be. 😏** _

_**Cookie😝: I'm not. Andre just mentioned you're not there.** _

_**Kitty: You're talking to your son about me? 😉** _

_**Cookie😝: Get over yourself Kitty.** _

_**Kitty: Why in the hell haven't you returned my texts? What's wrong with you? 😡** _

_**Cookie😝: Aww Kitty misses her Cookie? Jamal told me that he told you I was sick.** _

_**Kitty: So, you're talking about me with two of your sons?** _

_**Cookie😝: Bye Anika!** _

_**Kitty: No, I'm sorry. And don't call me that.** _

_**Cookie😝: Don't call you your name, Anika?** _

_**Kitty: Call me. I want to hear that you're ok.**_

Cookie waits a while then calls Anika. The phone rings once and Anika answers. "What took you so long?" Anika asks. "Impatient are we, Kitty?" Cookie laughs.

"Well you sound ok. So, I guess you're not dying. I'm really mad that you didn't reply to any of my texts." 

"I just did, Kitty." Anika lets out a loud sigh so Cookie can hear it. "I text you Wednesday and Thursday. It's Friday, Cookie."

"So, how do I make it up to you, Anika?" Anika rolls her eyes even though Cookie can't see her. "I told you don't call me that." Anika says and Cookie laughs. "You've wanted me to call you by your name since we met and now it's a problem?" 

"I told you Kitty doesn't sound bad when you're not being mean." Anika laughs. "I miss you, Cookie. It was a miserable two days at Empire without you there to ignore Lucious with me."

"I knew you missed me, Kitty. Let’s watch movies and order food." Cookie suggests. Anika is quiet. Is Cookie inviting her over to her place? "Over the phone?" Anika asks. Cookie smacks her lips and says, "Get over here, Kitty." Then she hangs up.

Anika hops up from the sofa and goes to her bedroom to put on clothes. Just a tank top and some joggers. Oh, and a bra. She gets a bunch of snacks out of her kitchen cabinet and puts them in a bag. Her smile is huge. She's about to spend the day with Cookie and not at Empire.

Anika has only been to Cookie's place a few times and that was only to drop off paperwork for work. She's never been invited inside. She knocks and Cookie opens the door right away. Like she has been waiting by it for Anika to get there. "Well, come in Kitty." Cookie walks away from the door and Anika walks in then closes the door behind her. 

Cookie has on a wife beater with no bra because Anika can see her hardened nipples showing through it. And some tiny shorts which shows the bottom of her ass cheeks. Anika glances over her body. Cookie sees Anika checking her out and smiles. She had on sweatpants right before Anika got there. But she changed. Cookie doesn't know exactly why, but she thinks maybe it's because she wants to tease Anika. Cookie knows her body looks good. And she knows Anika likes what she sees. She sits on the sofa then pats next to her for Anika to sit down. 

"What's in the bag? Clothes?" Anika pops Cookie on the leg. "It's snacks, smart ass. Why would I have clothes, Cookie?" 

"Thought you might be spending the night." Cookie says with a smirk. Anika changes the subject. "What are we watching?" 

"First let’s decide what we're eating. I'm starving. I've had soup and crackers for two days." 

"So, you were really sick?" Anika asks looking over at Cookie. Cookie rolls her eyes. "You thought Jamal was lying?" Anika doesn't answer. 

"I'm good with whatever you want to eat. You're the one who hasn't had a real meal in days. I can cook for you if you want me to." Anika says with so much sincerity. Cookie smiles at her. "Boo Boo Kitty can cook?” Anika pops her again. "What? I didn't know Debbie's could cook." Cookie notices that Anika doesn't like her comment. Bringing up Anika being a spoiled debutante was something Cookie did during all their arguments. "Let's just order something." She says. Then nudges her side against Anika's. That makes Anika laugh.

They order food. It doesn't take long for the food to get there. The place is right down the street. Anika stares at Cookie's ass while Cookie is at the door getting the food and giving the delivery guy a tip. She notices him checking Cookie out too. They eat and watch Baby Boy. Anika paying more attention to Cookie than the food or the movie. They finish eating and Anika yawns. Cookie gives her a look. 

Cookie cleans up their mess then sits back down on the sofa. She can see Anika has tired eyes. She pats on her lap for Anika to lay her head down. Anika stretches out on the sofa with her head in Cookie's lap. She doesn't want to fall asleep, but she does. Cookie puts a blanket over Anika and keeps watching the movie. 

Anika wakes up and it’s no longer Cookie's lap under her head, it's a pillow. She looks around but doesn't see Cookie. She sits up and rubs her eyes. Then goes to find Cookie. Cookie is in the kitchen talking to Jamal. "Hey sleepy head." Cookie says and Jamal laughs. He then speaks to Anika and she gives him a smile. 

She looks at Cookie and says, "I really tried not to fall asleep." Cookie shakes her head. "Tried and failed, Kitty." They all laugh. Anika goes to the bathroom to freshen up. 

"So, are y'all a thing?" Jamal asks his mom. She hits him. "Of course not. We're just no longer enemies. I like Anika. She's cool to hang with since she's not with your daddy." Jamal smiles and shakes his head. His mom doesn't even know how much she really likes Anika. 

He's leaving and yells bye to Anika who is still in the bathroom. She yells bye back. She's not even using the bathroom. She's staring in the mirror wondering what's happening between her and Cookie. She's not sure but what she is sure of is that she likes being around Cookie and Cookie is always on her mind. 

She walks out the bathroom and bumps into Cookie. "I was coming to check on you. You've been in there a while." They head back to the living room. They sit on the sofa and it's quiet. Neither woman saying anything. Anika is surprised because Cookie loves to hear herself talk. 

Anika breaks the silence. "I should go." Cookie shrugs. Trying to act like it doesn't hurt that Anika wants to leave already. Anika stands up and looks at Cookie still sitting. "You're not going to walk me out? She asks. "Just close the door when you leave, Anika. I'll lock it later." Anika just stares at Cookie. She wants to ask why Cookie is being so cold to her all of a sudden. She wants Cookie to tell her to stay. Anika only said she should go because things were too quiet and felt weird. 

She doesn't really want to leave. She just wants to know that Cookie wants her to stay. She pulls Cookie up from the sofa. "Can I at least have a hug?" Cookie is looking down at the floor. "Cookie? What did I do?" Cookie still doesn't look at Anika. Anika gives her a hug anyway and then turns to leave. "Why are you leaving? You haven't been here long and most of the time you were asleep." Cookie sighs. She hates feeling so vulnerable. But she really doesn't want Anika to leave. 

Anika walks back over to Cookie and hugs her again. This time Cookie hugs her back. Anika rubs Cookie's back and then they just stand there in each other's arms. "What are we doing, Anika? What is this?" Cookie asks softly with her head on Anika's chest. "I don't know. But it feels good." Anika pulls back from their embrace then lifts Cookie's chin with her finger. She stares Cookie in the eyes and then kisses her on the lips.

Cookie kisses her back. Their hands roam all over each other's bodies. Anika's hands landing on Cookie's ass and she keeps them there. Giving Cookie's ass a nice squeeze. Cookie laughs. She can tell Anika been wanted to do that. "Let's go to my bedroom." Cookie whispers. She turns to walk toward the room and Anika grabs her arm. "Is this really happening?" Anika asks.

"Not if you don't want it to. We can just watch another movie. But I really don't want you to leave." Cookie says even though she really wants Anika to want her as bad as she wants Anika right now. Anika kisses Cookie again and then gives her a smile. Cookie takes Anika's hand and they go to her bedroom. Anika hears her phone ringing. Cookie looks at her and asks if she needs to get it. Anika moves closer to Cookie and takes Cookie's shirt off. Anika knows that ringtone. It's the one she has saved for Lucious. And Lucious is not about to ruin this for her.


	2. Is THIS Love

Anika kisses Cookie. First her lips, then down to her neck, and then her shoulders. She pushes Cookie onto the bed then climbs on top of her. She goes straight to Cookie's perky breasts. She's been wanting to put her mouth on them since she got to Cookie's place.

Cookie moans. Anika is treating her boobs like a snack. It feels good. Anika places kisses down Cookie's stomach. Cookie squirms. Anika looks up at Cookie and asks if she's sure. Cookie can feel a flood between her legs. She just nods yes at Anika. Anika kisses Cookie's thighs. Then her center. Anika can already see Cookie's wetness seeping through her tiny shorts. Cookie doesn't have on panties. Anika slips Cookie's shorts down her legs. Then kisses her way back up to Cookie's wet center. 

Cookie spreads her legs more. "Are you going to keep playing around down there or what?" Cookie sounds a little frustrated. Anika laughs. Then takes her tongue and gives Cookie a hard lick up her slit. "Damn, Kitty." Anika stands up and takes off her own clothes. Cookie stares at her body. Anika's body is slim, but her curves are perfect. She climbs back into the bed.

Her mouth lands on Cookie's clit. A direct hit, her gorgeous lips closing around it and lapping at it with her tongue. Her hands hold Cookie's hips still as Cookie tries to buck against her face. Cookie can feel an orgasm building in her pussy. She can feel the heat rising. Just as Anika is about to push Cookie over the edge, she inserts a single slender finger into Cookie's hole. As she does Cookie can feel the first wave of fire rising and spreading through her. Anika adds another finger. Cookie comes hard onto Anika's hand as Anika rapidly pumps two fingers in and out while she sucks on her clit. Cookie is trying to cover her sounds with her hands but it's not working. 

As Cookie's orgasm subsides Anika slows her thrusts, and her sucking becomes gentle lapping. Cookie's breathing slows. Anika looks up into her eyes, then winks seductively at her. Cookie pulls Anika up to her gently and kisses her, tasting herself on Anika's sweet lips. They kiss passionately and Cookie turns Anika over, so she is under her. She straddles her waist and looks down at her. Anika is beautiful. Her cheeks glowing slightly and a smile on her lips. Cookie nibbles at her neck gently, nuzzling her ear, and making her squirm under her.

She makes her way down to Anika's bite-size breasts and sucks gently, teasing the very tip of her pink nipple. She gives both her breast the same attention. Cookie's hand travels down Anika's body to her stomach then further. Finally reaching her center.

"Damn, you're wet!" Cookie says and Anika moans. Cookie sticks two fingers into Anika's tight opening. But she keeps their bodies together. Anika's body feels so good against hers. Cookie builds up a rhythm and Anika rocks against Cookie's hand. She's still sucking on Anika's breasts. Anika wraps her fingers into Cookie's hair. Cookie's hand is wedged tightly between their rocking bodies. Anika holds her tighter and thrusts her center rampantly against Cookie's trapped hand.

Cookie can feel Anika's hole tightening and getting even wetter as she forces more pressure on Anika's g-spot and lifts her thumb to press very gently against her clit. This combination pushes her over the edge, and she gushes onto Cookie's hand and lets out a scream. Cookie lets out a low moan because she's coming again too. She lays limp on top of Anika. She removes her fingers from Anika's pussy. Then uses what little energy she has to roll off of Anika and next to her on the bed. She sucks on her fingers. Anika tastes so good, so sweet. Cookie looks over at Anika as she finally opens her eyes. "So, that just happened." Cookie says and they laugh. Both women still trying to catch their breaths. 

They lay in bed. Cookie's back tucked away into Anika's front. Anika holds her tight. Kissing on her neck and nibbling on her ear. Cookie thinks Anika is trying to get something started again. She does want to go down on Anika and really taste her juices, but she needs a moment. And being in Anika's arms feels good.

"What does this mean, Cookie?" Anika whispers. Cookie is silent. She doesn't know what it means. She just knows it feels right. Cookie turns over to face Anika. "What do you want it to mean, Kitty?" Anika rolls her eyes. "That's not fair, Cookie. I asked you first." Neither woman has an answer. Cookie lays her head on Anika's bare chest and they fall asleep.

Anika wakes up the next morning and smiles when she sees she's really in Cookie's bed. Last night was not a dream. But Cookie isn't in bed with her. Anika gets a t-shirt from Cookie's dresser and goes in the bathroom to wash up. Then she goes to find Cookie.

Cookie is at the stove cooking breakfast. She only has on a t-shirt too because Anika can see her bare ass when she reaches up for something. Anika walks over to Cookie and wraps her arms around her waist. "Good Morning, Cookie. I borrowed a shirt. I hope you don't mind." Cookie turns around and kisses Anika but doesn't say anything. She just goes back to cooking. 

Anika fixes herself a cup of coffee that Cookie had already made. Then she sits at the counter and watches Cookie cook. Cookie fixes their plates then tells Anika to come to the living room. She puts their food on the table in front of the sofa, turns the TV on, then sits next to Anika. They are both so quiet. 

"Cookie, are we going to talk about last night? Or act like nothing happened?" Cookie looks at Anika and smiles. "Last night definitely happened. There's no pretending that it didn't. And I want it to happen again. I didn't get to put my tongue to work." Anika's smile is so big, but she's still wondering what this is. Does Cookie just like flirting with her? Is it just sex? Is it more? And if it is, how much more can it really be?

Anika doesn't want to kill the mood with so many questions, but she's certainly curious. "Ask me, Kitty." Cookie says and Anika looks over at her. "Ask what?" 

"Whatever you have going through that head of yours. You always zone out around me. What do you be thinking about?" Anika laughs. "You! I'm always thinking about you, Cookie. Even before we talked in my office, I was thinking about you. You scare me and intrigue me all at the same time." Cookie sits further back on the sofa and then turns to face Anika. 

"Why do I scare you, Anika?" Anika rolls her eyes at Cookie calling her by her name, but she can see that what she said makes Cookie sad. "I'm not afraid of you. I didn't mean it like that. But this, whatever this is right now, my feelings for you, having dreams about you, what happened last night, all that scares me. But I wouldn't change any of it." 

"I don't know what this is or what it could be. I like being with you and around you. I never thought the day would come that I would invite you into my home let alone into my bed." Cookie says and laughs. "This is crazy! So let's just take it day by day. But for now, you're mine the rest of the weekend." Anika likes the sound of that. She cuddles into Cookie's arms on the sofa and they just watch TV. Later Anika cooks them dinner. She really wants to show Cookie she can cook. Cookie enjoys every bite and promises to reward Anika with her cookies later. They make out and eat junk the rest of the night. 

It's Sunday morning and they are in bed. Anika hears a knock on the door and wakes Cookie up. Cookie picks up her phone to see if she has missed calls or texts. People don't usually show up unannounced to her house. She finally sits up as the knocking gets harder. She puts on her robe and closes the bedroom door when she walks out. She doesn't know who is banging on her door and she doesn't need anyone seeing Anika in her bed. 

Cookie answers the door without looking through the peephole. It's Lucious. "Lucious what in the hell is wrong with you knocking on my door like you're the police?" Lucious is drunk. It's 9 in the morning and Lucious is wasted. He lays out on Cookie's sofa. Cookie looks at her bedroom door. Praying Anika doesn't come out the room. Not that she cares what Lucious thinks but she doesn't want the hassle right now. 

"I miss you, Cook. I love you. I'm sorry for choosing Anika. Take me back, Cook." Lucious yells in a very drunk voice. Words slurred. Cookie looks at her bedroom door again then laughs at him. "What son do you want me to call to come get you? Or should I call Thirsty? I need you out of here Lucious. How did you get here?" Lucious sits up. "Why don't you want me anymore, Cook? Our love is forever."

Cookie knows Anika is listening to all this. She doesn't want to say the wrong thing. She doesn't want to hurt her Kitty. She sits next to a very drunk Lucious. "It was good Lucious. It was real. The good, the bad, the ups, and the downs. I was yours and you were mine. But our love was never forever. You proved that when you let me go to jail, when you stopped bringing my boys to see me, when you divorced me. I was hurt, but now I'm happy."

Lucious just stares at Cookie. Her realness has sobered him up a little. "Cook, ...." He leans over and tries to kiss her. "Really Lucious? After all I just said to you. You have to go." She points toward the door. Just like Cookie thinks, Anika is listening. She wants to run out and scream at Lucious. Or hold Cookie. But that won't help the situation. 

"Is it someone else, Cook? I can handle it." Cookie laughs. "Lucious, go home please. I'll see you at work tomorrow." Lucious gets up and heads down Cookie's hallway. "Where are you going, Lucious?" She asks and he yells the bathroom. Cookie mumbles a low, "Thank God" to herself. 

He comes out the bathroom and looks at Cookie's bedroom door. She's staring at him. Praying he doesn't do anything stupid. But he walks back to where she is, kisses her on the cheek, and leaves. Cookie locks her door and then takes a seat on the sofa. Anika comes out of the room. She sees Cookie sitting there holding her head.

She fixes her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. She goes back into the room without Cookie knowing she ever came out. Cookie walks back into the room. She looks at Anika. "Damn, you're beautiful! How were we ever enemies?" Anika smiles. Then pats the bed for Cookie to get back in. 

Anika is sitting up with her back against the headboard. So, Cookie lays down with her head in Anika's lap. Anika plays in her hair. Massaging her scalp. "Do you want to talk about that?" Cookie asks. 

Anika wants to say talk about what, but she knows that Cookie knows she was listening. "We don't have to." Anika says softly. "I don't mind. If you want to know something just ask. I don't know what this is between us, but I'll tell you whatever you want to know, Kitty." Anika loves the sincerity in Cookie's tone, but she really doesn't want to talk about Lucious. 

Cookie starts to kiss Anika's leg. A tingle shoots through Anika's body. She doesn't have on panties and Cookie is right at her center. Cookie sits up on her knees in front of Anika. She pulls her down, so she is laying on the bed. "Now, let me show you what my big mouth can do." Anika laughs. She knows every time her and Cookie had an argument, she would tell Cookie to close her big mouth.

Cookie explores every inch of Anika's wet center. With her mouth, her tongue, her fingers. And she knows Anika likes it because she can't stop screaming Cookie's name. They hold each other and enjoy the moment. Neither woman wants to think about Anika going home. The weekend is over. 

Anika leaves that night. She almost packs clothes and goes back to Cookie's, but she doesn't want to move too fast. They still don't know what this is. Cookie misses her in her bed though. They go to sleep, and each woman dreams about the other. 

The next day at Empire, Cookie avoids Lucious. Jamal and Hakeem keep her busy in the studio listening to songs. They just recorded something together. Cookie is enjoying this time with her boys, but she hasn't seen Anika yet. She just wants to get a glimpse of the younger woman. "Boy, put more energy into it. Don't be wasting my time." Cookie yells at Hakeem then walks to the booth where he is. She gets a text. It's Anika. Jamal peeps over at her phone. 

_**Kitty😻: Miss you! Miss you! Really wanna kiss you!**_

Jamal laughs. He knew something was going on between his mom and Anika. He just prays for now; his dad doesn't find out. Lucious would explode. Cookie comes out the booth. She picks up her phone and reads the text. Her smile is huge, and Jamal knows why. She tells him she has to go and then leaves. 

She goes to Anika's office, but Anika isn't in there. So, she walks to her own office. She's sending a text to Anika, so she doesn't see Lucious. She bumps into him. "Who has your attention like that?" Lucious asks. She doesn't answer him. "I see you sobered up." She says as she continues to walk to her office. He follows her. Cookie opens her office door and there sits Anika. Lucious walks in behind her. "Anika, I called you." Lucious says. "Why aren't you in your own office?" She rolls her eyes. 

"We have a meeting Lucious so if you can leave so we can get to it." Cookie says and Lucious gives her a look. Then he looks back at Anika. "When did y'all become besties?" Lucious asks. "When we stopped dealing with you. Now leave and close my door." Lucious shakes his head then leaves. When the door closes the two women burst into laughter.

"I missed you." Anika smiles at Cookie. "I know your text said so." They laugh. "I went to your office, but you weren't there." 

"Because I'm here. Where were you? I haven't seen you all morning." Cookie sits at her desk. "In the studio with Jamal and Hakeem. I think Jamal knows something. That boy is so damn nosy." Anika is just staring at Cookie's lips. She gets up and goes to lock the door. Cookie grins. Anika walks around the desk then leans down and kisses Cookie. "Is it a problem if he knows?" Anika asks.

Cookie pulls Anika into her lap. "Not at all. He would never say anything. He's just always asking questions. It's annoying." She kisses Anika's neck. Anika starts to grind against Cookie. "Kitty wants to give her Cookie a lap dance." Cookie says while running her hands all over Anika’s body. There's a knock on the door. Cookie lets out an angry huff. Anika gets up, straightens her dress, then goes to open the door. 

"Cookie! Oh, hey Anika." Becky says as she walks in. "Cookie, Tiana is being such a diva. Can I please get some assistance? Why aren't you answering your phone?" Cookie sighs. She looks over at Anika. Anika tells her they will catch up later and she leaves. Becky is standing there staring at Cookie. Cookie gets up. "Let's go Becky. I don't know why all you grown folks can't stop acting like children." She says and they leave her office. 

Cookie is refereeing a fight between Tiana, Becky, and Porsha. They are giving her a migraine. She starts screaming at them and tells them to shut up. They are all quiet now. "Tiana, you're amazing but lose the diva attitude. Porsha and Becky, get her what she needs. If I have to come back in here you're all fired." Cookie says then walks off. 

Cookie is ready to go home. She's had this off and on again headache since last week. And it's worse every time. She lays her head on her desk, but the pain isn't subsiding. She calls her driver and tells him she'll meet him outside. 

Anika goes back to Cookie's office but is disappointed when she isn't there. She texts her. 

_**Kitty😻: Busy? I came looking for you. Just wanted to see your face again.** _

Cookie is laying in bed with a cold towel on her head. She just wants to fall asleep, but the pain is too much. She picks up her phone and reads Anika's text. She replies.

_**Cookie😝: Came home. Not feeling well. Call you later.** _

Anika panics when she sees Cookie's text. Cookie hasn't been feeling well a lot lately. That's not like her. Even if she used to be sick, she never let it show. Anika finds Jamal. 

"Hey." She says and Jamal turns around. "What's up, Anika?" He asks noticing the concerned look on her face. "Do you have a key to your mom's place? She went home. She said she's not feeling well. I want to go to her, but I don't want to have to knock and bother her. Can you come with me?" Jamal is worried about his mom, but he has to finish this song by today. He gives Anika his key to Cookie's place. He knows she'll take care of his mom until he can get there. 

Anika stops by the store to grab a few things then she goes to Cookie's place. She feels weird just letting herself in, but she has to check on Cookie. She walks in and all the lights are off. She walks to the bedroom and sees Cookie curled up in a ball sleeping. She takes off her heels and climbs into bed with Cookie. She wraps her into her arms and kisses her neck. That startles Cookie. She peeps over her shoulder and smiles when she sees its Anika.

"Jamal gave me his key. I hope that's ok." Anika says before kissing Cookie's shoulder. Cookie turns around in Anika's arms. She snuggles into her with her head on Anika's chest and falls back to sleep. Anika kisses Cookie's forehead and holds her tight. She falls asleep as well. 

Cookie is groaning in her sleep. That wakes Anika up. Cookie is drenched in sweat. Anika gets up and goes to the bathroom to get a wet towel. She wipes the sweat from Cookie's face and then places the cold rag on her forehead. 

Anika calls Jamal. "Hey. How's Ma?" He asks. "I think she needs to see a doctor. She has a fever and is sweating like crazy. She keeps groaning in her sleep." Jamal tells Anika he'll send the doctor to the house and he's on his way. 

Anika sits on the bed and just watches Cookie sleep. She hears a knock and goes to answer the door. It's the doctor. She goes back to the bedroom and wakes Cookie up. Cookie rubs her eyes and then grabs her head. Her head is still throbbing. Anika tells her the doctor is there. She sits up and Anika leaves out of the room while the doctor checks on Cookie. 

Jamal is leaving Empire when he bumps into his dad. "Where are you rushing off to boy?" Lucious asks. "Ma's not feeling well so I'm going check on her." Lucious tells him he's going with him. Jamal stares at his dad. He knows Anika is there with Cookie. But Lucious is insistent about going check on Cookie with his son. Jamal can't talk him out of it. So, they leave. 

The doctor tells Anika that Cookie just has a little bug and gives her a prescription to get filled for her. Anika thanks him and then walks him out. She opens the door and there is Jamal and Lucious. "What are you doing here Anika?" Lucious asks her and she looks at Jamal. "I sent her to check on Ma because I couldn't leave the studio." Jamal says. 

Jamal goes to Cookie's bedroom to check on her. That leaves Anika and Lucious standing in the living room in silence. "You can leave now. We're here." Lucious tells Anika. She rolls her eyes. "I'll leave when Cookie asks me to leave." Jamal walks back up front and can feel the tension between his dad and Anika. 

He tells his dad that his mom is fine but she's resting. Lucious insists on seeing Cookie for himself. He wants to make sure she's ok. Anika gives him a look and then looks at Jamal. "Dad, she doesn't want company. Let's just give her some time." 

He looks at Anika. "What about her? We're Cookie's family. Not her." Anika wants to tell Lucious he's just the father of Cookie's children, but she stays silent. She hears Cookie call her name and walks to the bedroom.

"What the hell is that about? When did they become so close?" Lucious asks Jamal. Jamal shrugs and then tells his dad let's go. Lucious leaves without protest but he's still wondering what's going on between Cookie and Anika. 

"You need something, baby?" Cookie looks up at Anika and smiles. Anika looks everywhere but at Cookie when she realizes she called her baby. "Just you." Cookie says and pulls Anika back into the bed. Anika lays beside her and they stare into each other's eyes. "Did Lucious give you any trouble, Kitty?" 

"No. You know I can handle Lucious. He was not happy to see me here though. And he definitely wasn't happy to know you didn't want to see him." Anika grins. "Thanks for coming." Cookie says while yawning. Anika tells her to get some rest. "Will you be here when I wake up?" Anika kisses her on the forehead and tells her she's not going anywhere. Cookie falls back to sleep. 

But Anika does leave. She goes to get Cookie's medicine and she also stops by her place and gets some clothes. She’s back before Cookie wakes up though. 

Anika cooks Cookie some real soup. None of that canned stuff. She's in the kitchen when Cookie sneaks up behind her and wraps her arms around Anika's waist. "You needed something? You didn't have to get up. How's your head? Did your fever break?" Anika can feel Cookie laughing. She turns around asks her what's funny. "Cookie says, "You Kitty. You sound like you're my girlfriend." Cookie goes to sit down. Her head feels better, and her fever is gone but she still feels tired. 

Anika doesn't know how to respond to Cookie's girlfriend comment. She fixes Cookie a bowl of soup and gives her a sprite from the fridge. She sits and watches as Cookie eats. “Here, take your medicine.” Anika puts the pills in Cookie’s hand.

Could she ever be Cookie's girlfriend? Neither of them is really gay. They haven't even decided what this is. Can it even last? A few weeks ago, they were at each other's throats. This is too crazy. Anika is zoned out as always. Cookie stares at her then grabs her hand knocking Anika out of her thoughts. "Thinking about me, Kitty?" Anika laughs then apologizes. She always gets lost in her thoughts around Cookie. 

"Matter of fact, yes! I'm always thinking about Cookie Lyon." Cookie finishes her food then they go sit on the sofa. Cookie between Anika's legs and wrapped in her arms. Cookie notices Anika's bag. She smiles. She knows that means Anika is staying over. 

Anika takes a few days off to take care of Cookie. Lucious doesn't know if that's where she is but he assumes it. He's at Empire on a warpath. Yelling at any and everyone around. Taking his anger for Anika and Cookie out on everybody else.

"Is your mama and Anika fucking?" Lucious blurts out when he walks in the studio where Jamal, Hakeem, and Andre are. Hakeem and Andre look confused. Jamal looks like a deer caught in headlights. They are all staring at him. "Ma, fucking Anika? What? She gay now?" Hakeem asks. Jamal doesn't say anything. Lucious walks out mumbling about how he's going to find out.

Jamal texts his mama. Cookie reads her text from her son then looks over at Anika. "I think we're about to have company." 

Anika asks should she go in the bedroom, but Cookie tells her no. "Who's coming?" Cookie doesn't get to answer before she hears banging on her door. Anika sighs. She knows that knock anywhere. Lucious has banged on her door a few too many times. 

Anika goes to open the door. "So, fucking my ex-wife is more important than your job?" Lucious asks Anika in a stern voice. Anika laughs. "No, but her health is." He looks over at Cookie. "Really, Cook? Anika? You hate Anika. Now you're fucking her." Cookie is better but still feels a little off. She doesn't want to argue with Lucious. She doesn't have the energy. "What are you mad about, Lucious? Is Empire falling apart because we took a few days off?" She doesn't mention her fucking Anika. She knows this is pissing him off more. 

"So, how long has this been going on?"

"What do you think is going on, Lucious?" Cookie asks and Anika laughs. They are both amused by the way he's acting. As if he has any say in who either one of them is sleeping with. 

"This is a game to y'all, right? We'll see who gets the last laugh." Lucious is furious. Cookie doesn't understand why. Nobody says anything. Lucious is standing in the middle of the living room, Anika is still standing by the door, and Cookie is sitting on the sofa wondering when this is going to be over. 

How dare Lucious come into her house and question her? She doesn't owe him anything. "Are you done? Are you leaving now? She asks him. "Not until you explain." 

"Explain what Lucious?" Cookie asks now holding her head. Her headache is coming back. Anika moves from the door and goes back to sit on the sofa next to Cookie. 

"Explain this." He points between the two women. His ex-wife and his ex-fiancée. "We're friends Lucious. Why is this so hard for you?" 

"So, you're not fucking her?" He stares at Cookie and then Anika looks at Cookie. "I didn't say that." Before she can finish her statement Lucious tells them both to go fuck themselves then storms out the door. Anika gets up to go lock the door. "That was a lot. Even for Lucious." Anika says then sits next to Cookie. They laugh. "He's pissed." 

"He'll be ok." Cookie looks at Anika. "Are you ok?" 

"Why wouldn't I be? He can't do us anything. Our contracts are iron clad." But that isn't what Cookie is talking about. "I saw your face when I said we were friends. Was that not the right thing to say?" Anika sighs. "Cookie, we are friends. I don't know what else we are, but we are definitely friends." 

Cookie wants to talk about what's going on between them just as much as Anika does, but she doesn't know. She can't put it in words, and neither can Anika. "Do you need more pills? I saw you grab your head." Anika asks then kisses Cookie's forehead. "Do you love me, Kitty?" Anika's mouth is wide open. She can't believe Cookie just asked her that. "No answer?" Cookie asks.

Anika is looking down at the floor. It's something her and Cookie have in common. When they feel uneasy about something they stare at the floor or fidget with something. Trying to avoid the situation. 

"I don't know how to answer that, Cookie." Anika says with her head still down. "With the truth. Either you do or you don't. I didn't ask if you were in love with me. Only if you love me." No way Cookie puts it makes it easy for Anika to answer. 

"I have feelings for you, Cookie."

"So, that's a no. That's cool. I was just curious. Just trying to figure out what this is."

Anika finally looks at Cookie. Cookie seems mad. Her tone is different. Does she want Anika to love her? Does she love Anika? 

"Do you want to watch something on TV?" Cookie asks. "Seriously, Cookie? How do you go from do you love me to what do you want to watch on TV?" Anika now sounds annoyed. "I asked and you answered. What else is there to talk about?"

"Why you now have an attitude for starters?" Anika says. "Do you love me, Cookie?" Cookie rubs her head. She's thinking about using her headache to get her out of this conversation. But the words just slip from her mouth. "I do. I don't know when it happened, but I do." Anika is shocked and Cookie is now the one staring at the floor. 

Anika gets up from the sofa and pulls Cookie up. She starts to undress Cookie. "Kitty, what are you doing?" Cookie asks. "I can't express how I feel in words, so I'll show you." She stares at Cookie as she stands before her in her naked splendor. "Damn!" Cookie smiles. Anika pushes her down on the sofa then gets on her knees in front of Cookie. 

Anika caresses her thighs and Cookie spreads her legs open. Anika moves between them so that her face is close to Cookie's pussy. She places gentle kisses on her upper thighs. Cookie can feel Anika's tongue gently lapping on her skin as she works upwards on both thighs, and then the warmth of her breath as it closes in on Cookie's waiting pussy. Cookie jumps as she feels Anika's exploring tongue slip between her lips. It laps gently up and down her slit for a short time before it begins to work her clit. Anika's tongue begins to delicately torment it, first tracing circles around it; then deliciously flicking over the top of it. Cookie can feel her juices begin to run freely as her arousal grows. Anika then gently sucks her clit into her mouth, and Cookie sighs deeply as the pleasure soars through her body.

Cookie puts her legs over Anika's shoulders and pushes her pussy against Anika's face. Anika meets the challenge by sucking Cookie's pussy lips into her mouth and teasing them. Cookie plays with her own erect nipples. She feels a finger slide inside her. She moans. 

She feels Anika's mouth return to her most desired spot, and with both hand and mouth, she works Cookie slowly into a state of absolute heavenly bliss. Cookie rocks her pussy against Anika's mouth and fingers. She can feel herself about to come but Anika removes her mouth and fingers. Cookie groans at the loss of contact. Anika reaches into her bag and grabs something. Then Cookie hears a familiar buzz, and an unmistakable sensation of a vibrator slipping between her pussy lips. She looks down only to see Anika grinning at her.

She can feel the vibrator inside her was small, but the pleasure it brings her is instantaneous. Anika's mouth again settles over Cookie's pussy, and her warm tongue is soon gently tormenting Cookie's clit once again. Cookie's fingers continue playing with her erect and sensitive nipples, and she closes her eyes and let herself be taken. "Damn, Kitty! Make me come." Cookie's body feels like it's on fire. The pleasure flows through, causing her to shudder in small involuntary spasms that seems to get closer and closer.

"C'mon, a nice big fat orgasm for Kitty." And when it arrives, it does so with all the subtlety of a freight train.

"Fuck!" Cookie cries out loudly as her body twists and turns as an orgasmic wave shudders through her. It leaves her drained and confused. It is no doubt one of the strongest orgasms she has ever experienced. By the time she comes down to earth, Anika has removed her face and the vibrator from her pussy and was gently caressing Cookie's well spread thighs.

Anika gets up from the floor and joins Cookie on the sofa. Cookie is still trying to catch her breath. She looks over at Anika. "Job well done, Kitty." Anika laughs. "But now it's my turn." Cookie smirks then kisses Anika.

Cookie slides down and eases Anika's thighs apart. The warmth radiating from Anika's private parts hit Cookie before her tongue makes contact with her inner thigh. Anika sighs deeply as Cookie runs her tongue upwards to her welcoming lower lips. Cookie's tongue explores the smoothness of her outer lips, at the same time allowing Cookie to sample the taste. Cookie's tongue slips between Anika's lips and into her deep slit. Cookie relishes the absolute silkiness of Anika's insides, and marvels at the warm wet sensation. Anika squirms beneath Cookie as she pushes her tongue deeper inside her.

With her fingers, Cookie eases Anika's pussy lips apart to get a look at her clit. She starts to suck on it. Anika begins to rotate her pussy against her face in appreciation, and before long Cookie's face is soaking in her Kitty's juices. Cookie lowers her mouth so that her tongue can slip inside Anika's opening. "Fuck me, Cook!" Anika moans. Cookie's tongue starts to work itself in and out of Anika. Faster and deeper. Then she gives Anika's clit a playful little bite. "Fuck me! Cookie, I love you." Anika screams. Cookie stops for a moment to smile. She slips a finger inside Anika, and then another. She slides her fingers in and out of Anika. Anika immediately begins to move her pussy in rhythm with Cookie. Her moans get louder. Calling out Cookie's name. 

Cookie grabs the vibrator and slips the small bullet between Anika's pussy lips. She returns her tongue back to Anika's clit.

Cookie can sense the tension building in Anika, the little jerky movements becoming more urgent, her groans and moans of pleasure increasing as each second ticks away. The use of the vibrator allows one of Cookies hands to stray between her own thighs, and she finds herself still aroused and wet. She gently plays with herself but taking care not to detract from her more important task of pleasuring Anika. Anika begins moving erratically and Cookie needs both hands on her thighs to hold her still enough for Cookie's mouth to continue working its erotic charm. Cookie's face is absolutely sopping with Anika's juices. Anika gyrates her pussy against Cookie's mouth and nose.

She's so wet Cookie's mouth slips from between her pussy lips. Anika reaches down and directs Cookie's mouth straight back to where she wants it. Anika starts to squirt all in Cookie’s mouth. Her body shakes uncontrollably. Cookie removes her mouth and the vibrator.

"Fuck, Cookie that was so good." She whispers as she begins to return to earth. Cookie slips her tongue back to Anika's exposed and sensitive clit. Anika almost leaps off the sofa. Cookie laughs.

"No! No! No!" Anika squeals while trying to wriggle away from Cookie's playful tongue. Her body can't take anymore.

Cookie crawls up to Anika and kisses her softly. Then she cuddles into Anika's arms. "I meant it, Cookie." Cookie knows what Anika is talking about but she wants to hear it again, so she asks, "Meant what?" Anika smacks her lips and Cookie laughs. "I really do love you. Is this too fast?" 

"I don't know. But it feels right." Cookie says as she places kisses on Anika's bare chest. "Let's go to bed!" 

"What makes you think I was staying?" Anika asks and Cookie rolls her eyes. Cookie doesn't answer she just looks over at Anika's overnight bag. Anika laughs.

They go to the bedroom and get into bed. Cookie no longer has a headache. Her body is aching but for good reason. Anika holds Cookie tight and kisses her on the forehead. After all they just did, she knows they'll be sleep soon. "Cookie, what are we going to do about Lucious?" 

"Leave Lucious to me and anyone else who has a problem with us." 

"So, we're an us?" Anika asks. "I hope so." Cookie says in a soft voice then yawns. "I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Cookie. More than you'll ever know." Anika hears a light snore from Cookie. She laughs and pulls Cookie in closer to her. They'll deal with the weight of the world later, but for now, they'll enjoy whatever THIS is together. Anika joins Cookie in a peaceful slumber. 


	3. Let Us Be Happy Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious tries to cause problems for Anika and Cookie.

It's storming outside. Cookie wishes she could stay in bed. The thunder is loud, and she can see the lightning flashing through her curtains. She turns over and smiles at the lovely sight. Anika sleeping peacefully. The younger woman is beautiful. Anika in her bed has been the highlight of her day since they’ve been together. Cookie kisses her on the lips, and she starts to move, but she doesn’t wake up. Anika can sleep through just about anything, but not Cookie. The thunder is what woke her up.

Their alarms are going off. Cookie groans. She has told Anika over and over to turn her alarm off when she stays over. There's no need for both of their alarms to go off at the same time. The noise is deafening. Cookie turns hers off then stares at Anika. She sees a smile appear on Anika's face. "Turn it off, Kitty." Anika stretches and then reaches for her phone. Her eyes still closed. "If you don't hurry up, I'm going to push you out the bed." Anika laughs. But she opens her eyes and grabs her phone. She turns her alarm off and says, "Satisfied." Anika knows Cookie would have pushed her out the bed. She's attempted to do it before. Anika peeps over at Cookie. "How long have you been awake?" She asks. "Not long." Cookie says but that's a lie. Anika hears the thunder and she knows that's why the older woman is awake. Cookie doesn't sleep well in bad weather. She doesn't like loud noises. Every little sound wakes her up. The guards pretty much kept the inmates in check in prison, so it was quiet a lot. But when alarms and loud commotions were happening, it was usually a bad sign. So, Cookie prefers the quiet. Anika finds that funny because Cookie is always yelling. The thunder gets louder. Cookie jumps and Anika pulls her into her arms. “My big bad Cookie Monster is afraid of a little thunder.” Anika teases. Cookie hits her. But being in Anika’s arms keeps her calm. Her Kitty makes her feel safe. They lay that way until the storm stops. Empire can wait.

They finally get up and get ready for work. "Here we go again." Anika says and Cookie just gives her a look. Anika isn't ready to deal with Lucious again today. He meant it when he said he would make their lives a living hell. He disagrees with everything the two women say, even if their ideas are what is best for Empire. "Don't worry about Lucious. Just keep doing your job, Kitty. It'll be fine." But Anika has been doing her job. It doesn't stop Lucious from interfering. He has had an attitude with them since they've been back at work after Anika took off to take care of a sick Cookie. He can’t even admit that the two women getting along has been better for Empire. The ladies work well together. In the boardroom and the bedroom. It's the latter that Lucious has a problem with. His ex-wife and his ex-fiancée. He can't get past it. It's just weird. His real problem is that neither woman wants him anymore. He's even mad that his sons accept it. But they'll always have their mother's back and none of them have a problem with Anika. Lucious just needs to get over it. Because Cookie and Anika are a thing and it's no secret.

"Kitty." Cookie calls out as she grabs Anika's arm before they walk into the doors of Empire. Everyone knows about them, but they don’t parade their relationship around on company time. "I love you." Cookie says. Anika smiles at her. "I know. You told me before we got out the car." Cookie rolls her eyes. Anika gives Cookie a quick kiss then they walk into Empire and go their separate ways. Anika is surprised at how affectionate and expressive Cookie has been. She loves it, but she didn't expect it. Especially not so soon. She's been wondering if they are moving too fast. She doesn't want anything or anyone messing this up. That includes the two of them. Anika knows she rushed things with Lucious and look how that turned out.

It has been forever since Cookie has really fallen for someone. And she has fallen for Anika quick and hard. Probably because the feelings have been there from the start. What they thought was hate for each other, was actually lust and them trying to hide how they truly felt. When Cookie got out of prison, she thought she still loved Lucious. But that was just her stuck in a fantasy world. Like no time had passed, like she didn't spend seventeen years in jail for him, like their love story was too real to ever really end. She snapped out of it after Lucious continued to make her feel like a fool. After Lucious called her out about her relationship with his ex-fiancée, she hoped he would find some relief in her honesty. That there would be closure for the two of them. She didn't deny sleeping with Anika and eventually she told him that she was in love with her. But Lucious' pride won't allow him to let it go. He's bitter. Her relationship with him has alternated between turbulent and volatile for the past month. He treats her and Anika like they are the scum of the earth. But Cookie doesn't mind as long as she has her Kitty. She can deal with Lucious and his tantrums.

"Cook." She hears and turns around. It's Lucious. She lets out a heavy sigh. "We have a meeting in my office in ten minutes." He says and Cookie tells him she'll be there. He smiles at her and walks away. Cookie shrugs then goes to her office. Lucious is being pleasant and that only means trouble, but she's always prepared for his shenanigans. Her phone dings. She has a message from Anika.

_**Kitty 😻: Do you know what this meeting is about? Lucious is up to something.** _

She texts her back.

_**Cookie 😝: No clue. But I'm glad to know I'll be there with you.** _

Cookie leaves her office and heads towards Lucious' office. "Hey Ma." Jamal says. He gives her a peck on the cheek. They walk together. When they get to Lucious' office, they see Anika, Becky, Andre, and Hakeem, but no Lucious. He finally walks in and tells them this will be quick. "Becky is the new Head of A&R. Anika you will work under her." Becky wants to be happy, but she knows this is a ploy for Lucious to get back at Anika. He wants a bad reaction from her, so he can have a reason to fire her. She just laughs. Cookie is about to say something, but Anika shakes her head at her. "So, we all had to be in here for that." Hakeem says. "The decision affects the family, so I wanted all of us here." Lucious says with a grin. Cookie grabs Anika's hand as they are walking out the office and whispers, "Meet me in my office." Anika nods her head.

Cookie is in her office with Jamal when Anika barges in. "That bastard. I can't believe he would stoop so low." Anika is furious. "You're talking about Lucious Lyon, Anika. He's probably not done." Jamal says. He knows how petty his dad can be. Cookie walks over and pulls Anika close to her. "He can strip your title, but he can't fire you and you're still making the same money." She kisses Anika. Jamal smiles. It's the first time he has seen his mom and Anika be intimate. Anika is still mad but she's enjoying letting Cookie kiss her anger away. Lucious walks in just as they pull away from each other. "What can I do for you, Lucious?" Cookie asks. He's staring at Anika. Jamal gets up and tells Anika to come with him. He knows Anika wants to go off on his dad but that won't help the situation. They leave and go to Anika's office.

"Really Lucious? Becky? I didn't think you could be so shady." Cookie says as she sits in her chair behind her desk. "You know Anika is great at her job. Why are you doing this?" She asks. He remains quiet. "Lucious, say something or get out." He sits down. "Do you still choose her?" He asks. Cookie shakes her head. "So, this really has nothing to do with Empire? I'm so disappointed in you Lucious. I knew you were a snake, but I never thought you would put your own hurt feelings ahead of what's best for Empire." He gets up from the chair and walks to the door. He stops mid-way, turns around, and tells Cookie that she is making a mistake. He urges her to take some time to figure out what she really wants. Then he leaves.

Cookie has a headache. She digs in her desk drawer for some aspirin. She pops two without even drinking any water. She hates Lucious. She hates what he's doing to Anika and there's nothing she can do about it. Lucious knows that when Cookie loves someone, she loves hard. And what affects them, affects her. So, he knows that stripping Anika of her job title is making Cookie feel guilty. Like it's her fault. He's hoping that's enough for Cookie to want to let Anika go. And the crazy thing is, that's just how Cookie is thinking. If she's not with Anika, then Lucious will leave her Kitty alone. She's sitting in her office deep in her thoughts when Andre and Jamal walk in.

"Ma." Andre calls out. She snaps out of it and looks over at her boys. They can see she's not happy. They sit down. "Ma, you can't let him do this to Anika." Jamal says and Andre asks, "What is she supposed to do, Jamal? You know how Lucious is." Cookie is quiet. She's trying to figure this out but it's a no-win situation. She stays with Anika and Lucious finds yet another way to hurt Anika or she breaks up with Anika, Anika gets her job title back, and Cookie loses the best thing that has happened to her in a really long time. "She was crying, Ma." Jamal blurts out. "Anika is hurt. She was really in tears." This isn't making Cookie feel any better. "I'll fix it." She tells her boys and they leave.

Cookie calls Anika but doesn't get an answer. So, she walks down to Anika's office. She sees Lucious in the hall with Thirsty. He's staring at her, but she just keeps walking. She makes it to Anika's office, but she isn't there. She tries to call her again. And again, she gets Anika's voicemail. She leaves a message. "Kitty we need to talk. Call me back. Where are you?"

Anika left. She's so frustrated. Cookie was right. It's just a job title but Anika worked hard for that title. She's home pacing her living room floor. "Am I really going to let Lucious do this to me? This isn't even about Empire. It's about Cookie. I have what he wants. He had his chance and he hurt her time and time again. Why does he even care if we're together? Even if we weren't, she wouldn't go back to him. Would she?" Anika's head is spinning. She fixes herself a strong drink. It's still early but she has no plans on going back to Empire today. She picks up her phone and listens to Cookie's voicemail. She doesn't call Cookie back though. She's not mad at Cookie, she just needs some time to herself.

Cookie is irritated because it's the end of the day and Anika never called her back. Maybe Anika is making her decision for her and is ending their relationship. Cookie calls her driver. Anika was her ride, but she left without her. While waiting on her car outside, Lucious pulls up and asks if she wants a ride. She knows she should tell him no or to go to hell, but she gets in. She thinks she can talk some sense into him.

"Do you want to swing by Leviticus?" He asks. "No. I want you to tell me why you're doing this. Don't you think I deserve to be happy? She makes me happy, Lucious. We didn't do this to hurt you. We fell in love. I love her." Lucious is gripping the steering wheel so tight. He hates hearing that Cookie loves Anika. "Cook, I told you that our love is forever. Why are you fighting that?" Cookie looks over at Lucious and tells him to pull over. He does. He puts the car in park. "Look at me, Lucious. You don't want me. You don't want Anika. You just don't want either of us to be happy if it's not with you. And that's fucked up Lucious. I gave you three boys and gave up seventeen years of my life for you. You should want me to be happy." Cookie gets out the car. "Cook, where are you going?" She doesn't answer. Her driver was behind them the whole time. She gets in the back of the SUV and leaves.

Lucious sits there for a while. Everything Cookie said is true and he knows it. He's being selfish. He hits the steering wheel over and over then he pulls off. Cookie makes it home and goes straight to the shower. She's tired and all she wants to do is go to bed. She still hasn't heard from Anika.

Anika is home stretched out across her sofa. She's drunk. She had a few too many drinks. Her head is throbbing. She manages to get herself from the sofa to her bed. She falls straight to sleep. Cookie went from being irritated to mad. She knows Anika is hurting but she didn't cause her hurt. So, why is Anika shutting her out? Cookie climbs into bed and now she's not only mad, she's sad and horny too. Her and Anika haven't spent the night apart since they made things official. She grabs a pillow from Anika's side of the bed and hugs it tight. It smells just like her Kitty. Cookie falls asleep.

The next day at Empire, Cookie walks in and sees Lucious talking to Becky in the conference room. She tries to walk by quickly, but he sees her and calls her name. She takes a deep breath then she walks in the door. "I don't have time for this today, Lucious. Is Becky my boss too?" He tells her to sit down. She does hesitantly. "I apologized to Becky." He says. Cookie looks confused. "I told her I was sorry for bringing her into our mess." Cookie gives him a look. "My mess. Anika is still Head of A&R. I'll tell her when she gets here." He tells Becky she's getting a raise and that she can leave. She's happy about the raise but not happy she didn't really get promoted.

"I'm sorry, Cook." He says and he actually sounds sincere. "Don't apologize to me, apologize to Anika." Cookie says. She gets up to leave. Lucious grabs her hand. "I do want you to be happy, Cook. You deserve to be happy. Anika deserves to be happy. I'm sorry." Cookie wants to hate Lucious. She wants to stay mad at him, but she can't. She never could. They hug then she goes to her office.

She's about to go to the studio to meet with Hakeem and Jamal when Anika walks in. It's noon and this is the first time Cookie has seen Anika today. She has on shades inside the building so Cookie knows what that means. Anika takes a seat. "I'm sorry, Cookie."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." Cookie says but Anika can sense the attitude and sarcasm even though her head is hurting. "I messed up. I know it. I was just in my feelings, but I shouldn't have shut you out." Cookie rolls her eyes. She gets up and walks around her desk. "I have to go meet my sons in the studio. Are you done?" Cookie asks harshly. Anika knows she deserves that tone but she's really sorry. Cookie leaves her sitting there. She thinks Anika is only sorry because Lucious gave Anika her job title back, but Anika hasn't even talked to Lucious yet. She woke up with a hangover and then remembered that she didn't just not call Cookie back, but she was Cookie's ride. She felt horrible so she mustered up enough energy to come apologize in person.

Anika walks out of Cookie's office and bumps into Lucious. "Can we talk?" He asks. "Lucious, I don't feel well, and I don't have the energy to fight with you." She says and he feels like crap. Anika ended their engagement, but she was always good to him. He just couldn't get it right. And he's still not doing right. "I'm sorry, Anika." She looks up at him. "If this is some sort of trick Lucious..." He cuts her off. "It's not. I'm truly sorry and you're still Head of A&R. Go home and get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow." He walks away and Anika is still standing there in shock. She gets it together and goes home. She really doesn't feel well. She's happy Lucious doesn't know it's because she has a hangover. She crawls into bed then texts Cookie.

_**Kitty 😻: My place tonight. Please! I'm sorry, baby.** _

Cookie reads the text but doesn't reply. Jamal sees the look on her face and says, "Dad is trying to make things right. But you and Anika both lose if y'all let the mess he started break y'all up." Cookie sighs. "Mal, she shut me out like I did something wrong."

"But she apologized." He says. "Ma, you more than anyone knows how dad's words and actions can affect a person. Talk to her." Cookie rolls her eyes. She knows Jamal is right. "Get back in the booth, boy." He laughs. They finish up the song they were working on then they all head home. Cookie goes to Anika's place. She knocks and can't help but smile when Anika opens the door in nothing but a robe. And she doesn't even need the robe because it's open with all her goodies out for Cookie to see. Cookie walks in and shakes her head. "This doesn't make what you did ok." She says. "And what if it wasn't me at the door?" Anika laughs. "I'm not crazy, Cookie. I looked through the peephole first."

She grabs Cookie's hand and pulls her over to the sofa. They sit down. "I'm sorry. I really am. I tried to act like it was ok, but Lucious taking away my title bothered the hell out of me. I came back here and had too many drinks. My head still hurts. How can I make it up to you?" She stands up and drops her robe. Cookie looks her up and down, bites her bottom lip, then she stands up and whispers, "Go cook me some dinner." She sits back down on the sofa. Anika can't even be mad. All she can do is laugh. She's standing in front of Cookie butt naked and Cookie wants food. But if that's what her girlfriend wants then that's what she'll get. As long as Cookie is still hers. Anika is about to put her robe back on, but Cookie tells her to leave it off. She turns to go to the kitchen and Cookie smacks her on the butt. "If you want me to cook, you can't do that. I just leaked a little." She puts a finger between her legs then sticks it in her mouth. "Damn Kitty. That was hot. Let me taste you first. Sit down." Anika takes a seat on the edge of the sofa and Cookie gets on her knees between Anika's legs.

Anika lays back on the sofa and Cookie takes Anika's whole pussy into her mouth and sucks on it, her tongue exploring her Kitty's folds. Anika's breathing is instantly heavy. Cookie always makes her body feel so damn good. She flicks her tongue over Anika's clit, up and down. Anika gasps and grabs a hand full of Cookie's hair. Cookie's tongue laps at her clit repeatedly. Then suddenly she stops licking her clit and inserts two fingers inside her and slowly moves them in and out. Anika's wet pussy making tiny squishing noises. Cookie grins. She keeps slipping her fingers in and out of Anika then places her tongue back on her clit, moving it in circles around the base. Anika can feel her orgasm building up inside. "Come for me, Kitty. Come all over me." Cookie whispers. Anika's body starts shaking, her hips jerk forward involuntarily. Her juices are flowing all over Cookie's mouth and fingers. She takes a deep breath and lets out a long, low sigh. Cookie gets up and lays beside her, the lower part of her face completely covered in her Kitty's juices. Anika gathers herself and kisses Cookie. Tasting her own goodness on Cookie's lips. "Cookie looks at her, gives her a mischievous grin, and says, "Now get in the kitchen." Anika shakes her head, but she pulls herself together and goes to start dinner. Still naked and still wet between her thighs.

Anika cooks dinner then they sit at the table and eat. "Am I forgiven now?" Anika asks. Cookie winks at her. "Well dinner is great, and I had my dessert before, so I guess all is well. But don't do that again. You have to talk to me Kitty. We have to communicate. I thought you were blaming me and breaking up with me." Anika drops her fork, gets up, and walks over to Cookie. She straddles Cookie in her chair and whispers, "You're not getting rid of me that easily. I love you my Cookie Monster." They kiss. They don't finish eating. Anika takes Cookie to her bedroom and apologizes just a little bit more with her face deep in her girlfriend's center.

The next day things are back to normal at Empire. Better than normal. Lucious catches the quick glances between the two women and actually manages to smile. He really wants them to be happy. They deserve to be happy. He's also smiling because he's imagining how great a threesome would be between the three of them. Lucious will never really change.


End file.
